


Freelancers

by wolfstsrshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Double Agents, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mature for the language and scenes, Parental Abuse, Strong Language, but its like a fog that sirius steps into by accident, government agents, hallucinigenic drugs used unconsensually, spy time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/pseuds/wolfstsrshipper
Summary: Sirius Black is good at his job of being an extractor, until he's sent on a mission to return to his abusive childhood home and save a man he thought was dead.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black was the best in his field of work. His job was to get in, get the needed person, and get out. 

And he loved it. 

Everyone knew that he did, which is what made him the best. It was Sirius who was given the hardest cases, Sirius who was in charge of the most time, situation, and people sensitive missions. He extracted those who went missing on top-secret, high profile government, double agent jobs.

Sirius didn’t let it go to his head, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t know and understand that he had the place wrapped around his finger. Needed a raise for some odd reason? Right away. Bigger house? No problem. Vacation between missions so he could fall off the map for a while? Already booked the flight. He could technically say or do practically anything and there would be little or no repercussions. It just so happened that Sirius Black was an honest man who doesn’t take advantage of things or of people.

It was a cold day for November. Sirius had gone a few months since his last extraction job. He was in his living room, channel surfing, trying to figure out a programme worth watching. He had already seen most everything interesting, so he turned it off and went to his library, where shelves upon shelves of books sat. Sirius didn’t even have to look around for the book he wanted, he went directly to the back right shelf and pulled off his favourite book. He ran his hand over the cover, then opened it and thumbed through the pages. 

Suddenly, his phone rang and pulled him from his thoughts. “Hullo, Sirius Black,” he answered, setting his book down on the desk under the window and leaning against it as his eyes followed along the wall. He really did have hundreds, maybe even a thousand, books. But he absolutely loved it. 

“Black.” Sirius immediately recognized the voice as Addler’s, which he would have seen if he bothered to check who was calling. “K-one-O-D-four.”

“Must we go through these formalities, I have your number saved into my phone.”

“Yes, we must.” Sirius let out an exasperated sigh. 

“L-two-yellow-E-five. ID number is seven-two-eight-six-nine-zero.” _Six-nine. Nice,_ he chuckled to himself. It was an extraordinary tedious process in his opinion.

“We have a new case for you. We need you to come in as soon as possible, when can that be?”

“Well I’ll need a plane, I’m out of country.” He smirked to himself, very aware that they could see the location he was calling from. He could hear Addler’s exasperated sigh through the phone, which only made him smile more. 

“Just get to the airport quick.” Addler hung up. _Airport?_

Sirius picked up his book and slid it back into its original slot on the shelf, then dialed James and told him he was going to be leaving again as he got dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast, which ended up to be a thirty-minute conversation with Lily and baby Harry as well. 

When he finally said goodbye and promised to go to theirs once he returned, he grabbed his keys and left his house. 

It was about a thirty-minute commute to the airport, but Sirius always rode his bike and never went the speed limit. Even if he did get pulled over, it would be quickly resolved by his special identification card. He wasn’t sure how it worked, all he knew was that as soon as they returned with it they let him go. That, and the added fact that it was early in the morning on a Sunday meant that there were hardly any cars or police, so Sirius Black had gotten there in a record time of nineteen minutes.

The airport was always buzzing with life. People coming and going nonstop. It would have taken absolutely forever if his boss and the owner of the airport hadn’t built a backway with a _private_ runway and a building with _private_ offices that only people in his company had access to.

He rolled into the side garage and parked his motorcycle, then went around and into the main office. Addler was talking to the screen opposite the wall, where there were four other people.  
“Ah, yes, Black.” He stood up and shook his hand, that was always his way of saying “behave.” “This is Sirius Black, our best man. Mr. Black, this is Harris, Johnson, and Adams.” Each man gave a little wave at the mention of their name. 

“Yes, right. Quite nice to meet you.” Sirius stood extraordinary straight and held his hands behind his back.

“Well, men, I best be off. We shall continue this at the next meeting.” Before any of them could respond, he hung up. “I hate talking to them, so formal. We’ve been working with each other for nearly _twenty years_ , they should learn a joke or two.”

“Right.”

“Well, Sirius, you must be wondering why I’ve called you here-”

“A bit, yeah.”

“But it’ll have to wait till we are on the plane.”

“Plane, sir?”

“Yes, on the plane.”

“Why-”

“We will talk on the plane.” He said firmly, darting his eyes to the security camera in the corner of the room.  
“Yes, sir.” Addler gathered his things, which was just his computer and a few folders, and walked out the door opposite the one Sirius entered in and around the corner, low and behold, there was a very small plane waiting. He followed the man all the way to it and up the stairs, into the inside where it was cool and there was a minibar but with a small stove, a minifridge, small pantry, and _several_ alcoholic drinks above it. Sirius immediately went behind the counter to make himself something. Before this career, he considered being a chef. “Want anything?” He asked casually.

“Whatever you're making is good.” He claimed as he took a seat.

“Alright.”

“I have a case for you.”

“Do you? I thought this was a date. I guess I won’t be offering you any of this,” he picked up a random wine glass “Pinot Grigio.” 

Addler sighed exasperatedly and took out a file from the stack he was holding and set it on the counter in front of him. 

“Remus Lupin. Everyone thinks it’s a bad idea to pull him off it, but he’s missed the last three check in’s.” 

“And? I’ve missed more than three before.”

“That’s what the council said, but I’m not sure. It’s not like Lu-”

“But, sir-”

“He’s an unspeakable.” Immediately Sirius stopped talking and looked up at Addler. Sirius has never been so much as allowed to think the word unspeakable. To be rescuing one…

He cleared his throat. 

“Don’t… don’t unspeakables get other unspeakables?”

“No one gets the unspeakables. They either die or come back successful. With what they’re doing… there’s no in-between.” His tone was somber.

“Then why-”

“Why are we extracting one? He’s been found out.”

“Amateur.”

“He’s been working on this case for _four_ years. This is his _fifth_ case. His record time is one month. I _dare_ you, Sirius Black. Say amateur again.” He all but snarled, but there was a distraught look in his eyes. A sadness.

“You know him, don’t you?”

“He’s my nephew,” Addler whispered. “Last of my family. Look we’re flying you to a private island where he is being held and supposedly tortured for information. I have no idea what shape you will find him in, so if you get to him, ask him this. ‘Who was little May and what did she love?’ his answer should be along the lines of 'June’s doll and tea parties with Chuck. Chuck was June’s bear.” He went quiet for a moment before Sirius moved on from this obviously uncomfortable conversation topic.

“So what’s his deal? What happened, what was he doing?”

“A certain group is rising to power, we sent him in to stop it.”

“What group?” 

“You know what group. It’s the reason you are the only one who could do this. Why you're so good in your field.”

“ _No_.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sirius-”

“ _No!_ I _refuse_ ! I was raised by them and ab- and… and you’re saying I have to go _back_ ? I have to say… I have to say I want to… _join_ ...them?! I want to join the _Death_ Eaters?!” He shouted over him. 

“No! Your parents are dead, you won’t have to see them, you won't have to work with them.” There was a heavy silence. “You… you never wanted to know, so we didn’t bother telling you. But those people, they keep thinking you're going to come back and take over some things, now that you're not… well... And Voldemort himself wants you. You could do this _and_ help take them out.”

“I still have to see them though, I still have to see Regulus.” He whispered.

“Yes,” Addler confirmed, even softer. Sirius turned off the stove and plated the food he made, sliding it across the counter for Addler, then reached under the bar top, grabbed a shot glass, and poured himself the strongest alcohol the plane had, downing it in less than a second. Sirius stared out the window, they were already several miles above the ground. “Can’t turn back now, can I?” He grumbled. 

“Not really, no.” 

“I'll need double the pay for this one.”

“Of course.” 

They rode the plane ride in silence after that. Addler actually turned on the telly and fell asleep on the couch opposite. Sirius, however, stayed awake, eyes fixed on the passing clouds. He was too nervous to even think about taking a nap, still mentally preparing for what he was about to do. 

Addler only woke when the pilot had announced they would be there in an hour, then he moved over and hesitantly took a seat next to Sirius. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before staring off in the distance, his eyes unfocused, and he rubbed a hand on his arm as he let a deep breath out. “I’m sorry, Black.” He said finally. 

“Whatever.” 

“You looked at his file, yeah?” When Sirius didn’t respond, he got up to retrieve the file from the counter, then handed it over to him. 

Sirius opened it and read through all the information. Thirty-two years old, male, unmarried, no kids. Identifying trademark he had was a scar from his right temple to the left corner of his lip. Amber brown eyes and allergic to contact solution, oddly enough. Turning the page, he read on. Where he lived, which happened to be only a twenty-minute commute from Sirius, what he did when he was off, how many missions he’s been on - all successful Sirius noted. He turned to the last page, where his picture was. 

He was _insanely_ attractive. Freckles were dusted across his nose and his cheeks, he had beautiful eyes that seemed to have hazel and gold flecks, his hair was a controlled type of messy where curls fell over his eyes, the sides of his head were cut shorter. Appearance-wise, he was exactly Sirius’s type. Who knew what he was like in person though. _Hopefully just as pretty as that face._ Though there was something about him that seemed extraordinary familiar, as if he’d seen him somewhere before.

“On this mission, I don’t want to have to hear that you were chatting up with him.”

“I’ll just be trying to win him over with my charming personality is all.”

“What personality?” He teased.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Sirius landed, there was already a group of people surrounding the plane with loaded guns.

With these people, the key was to be casual.

Sirius stepped out of the jet and walked down the stairs, scanning the crowd and hoping he didn’t see Regulus. “Hello, wankers. All right?” He called out. Behind him, the plane took off. The people regrouped once the plane was back in the air and surrounded him, everyone having their guns to him. 

“State your name!" 

"Oh belt up, Carrow. Where’s Malfoy?” No one in the group moved, clearly confused as to what was going on. Someone behind the circle of people that surrounded Sirius started to slow clap. 

“Sirius. Black.” The voice stated. People moved aside, and Lucious Malfoy stepped inside the little bubble. One of his hands rested on his cane, and the other he held stiffly behind his back. “I didn’t think we’d ever see your face around here, not after that stunt you pulled.” There were a few snickers from the crowd. 

“Just take me to ol’ Voldemort.” There were a few gasps from the group that surrounded him.

“How  _ dare _ you say his name. You were  _ never _ a follower.” Lucious spat, his voice low and dangerous. Sirius gave a loud, theatrical and exasperated sigh. 

“I’ve come to gather the things my parents have left, now that I know they died. And thanks for the heads up, by the way!” He half-shouted. Many of the masked figures surrounding him lowered their guns, even if it was just slightly. With just a quick glance around, he could see that no one was directly pointing a firearm at him anymore. “But with that, I’ve heard that this place comes with it. Or co-ownership or something along those lines. And I’ll have you know, just because I wasn’t with it originally doesn’t mean I’m not now. I just go for the winning side.” Sirius stated, trying his best to appear like he was bored, even though having to state that to  _ Malfoy _ practically killed him inside. “Take me to whoever is in charge." 

” _ I’m _ in charge!“ Lucious squeaked indignantly. 

"No, you’re not.” Sirius laughed. He knew how this was set up. Lucious was to report to the people directly connected to Voldemort. He was a pretty spineless person. In it for the money. 

“Sirius Black!” A voice called from behind him. Sirius groaned internally, he recognized that voice. “What a pleasure! I always knew you’d come back, maybe even for me.” She stepped out from behind Lucious. 

“Yes, hello, Bellatrix.” Sirius sighed. She was still just as insane as she was when he ran away. Her hair was poofy and curly, it was as black as the dress she was wearing. “Take me to someone in charge.” Sirius was growing annoyed at this point. He was so glad this mission didn’t require patience as most others did.

“Yes of course. Come with me. I’m sure they will be  _ quite _ happy to see you.” There was a look of mischief in her eyes as she turned and began to walk towards the buildings. Sirius looked around and realized that everyone had lowered their guns, most of them had begun to walk off, apparently realizing they weren’t needed.

They went by many buildings and even more people that Sirius recognized from his past. He didn’t dare speak and risk having to have a conversation with the most insane person he’s ever known. 

It was a good ten minutes before they got to a particularly small building. It was fenced and had a hand scanner on the gate. Bellatrix typed her name into the system and pressed her hand against the glass. After a few minutes, the gate popped open. She didn’t move to enter, only look at him with curiosity when he didn’t. “Aren’t you going in?”

“Aren’t  _ you _ ?”

“Of course not. They’re in a meeting and I would  _ never _ interrupt that." 

"Then why am I?”

“You asked. And maybe there will be  _ blood _ .” She sang in a quiet, light, and bouncy tone, her eyes alight with delight. “And if not…” she breathed, walking toward him and pushing her body against his, grabbing the loop of his jeans “Maybe we can-”

“Bellatrix.” He snapped, grabbing her hands and pushing her back. “You’re disgusting." 

"But your so-”

“Your cousin. That’s what I am. Your  _ cousin _ .” He walked through the gate entrance, slamming it closed behind him. He looked at her one last time, purposefully choosing to look at her like she was some disease. Was she disappointed or was it a front? He  _ begged _ that it was just a front. Turning on his heel, he walked up to the house and straight into the entryway inside. It was quiet, but he heard the hushed voices that echoed all the way to the front door. The place was surprisingly clean. The walls were beige and the floor a dark oak wood. 

Sirius walked down the hallway and turned the corner, following the voices that grew steadily louder.

He found himself ending up in a dimly lit room. Narcissa, Pius, Greyback, and Snape sat around a long rectangular table. At the farthest end was Voldemort, and at the closest end was...his brother. 

Regulus Black.


	4. Chapter 4

He stiffened as his eyes locked with Regulus’s. His brother went pale and his eyes shone with fear, but when he spoke, his voice was soft and firm. Purely aristocratical. “Sirius.” Regulus gave a little nod that he returned back, but only because all eyes were on him at the moment. All eyes, except Voldemorts. Regulus was currently obscuring the man by standing in front of him. Whether it be for Sirius or Voldemort’s protection, there was no way of telling. “What are you doing here?”

“Just found out that the old witch died. I’m here to take my portion.” Sirius responded, using the same tone as his little brother.

“They died over four years ago. How have you just now-”

“Move aside, Regulus,” Voldemort said softly. He bowed his head and sat back down, looking at his brother with such intense fear in his eyes it made even Sirius nervous. 

Even though it had been over fifteen years since he’s seen his little brother, he could still have a full conversation without uttering a word. That was a skill they mastered when they were no older than nine and seven years old. _Why are you here?_

Sirius ignored his question, keeping his face blank and impassive, also trained on Voldemort, even though he was using his peripheral vision to scout the room. 

“Why do you want this now?” He asked. He sat very straight, his back not touching the back of his chair, his hands were clasped together and sitting on the table

“I’ve always wanted this. I just couldn’t cope with being beaten an inch from death each night of my life. And now that my parents are gone, I’ve come to take their place.” 

“My Lord, he is overexaggerating,” Regulus spoke up. “Our parents never harmed us the way he speaks of.”

“And you are welcome for that, _Reggie_. Who do you think took almost all of it?”

“Quiet,” Voldemort commanded. That was something Sirius took notice of within the first few seconds. He did not ever want to see this man raise his voice above a regular speaking volume. His natural volume closely resembled a whisper. “Regulus, take Mr. Lupin and leave. All of you.” He looked at everyone in the room, except Sirius, who turned his head as they all left to see Regulus half carrying, half pulling, and half guiding a man to walk to the next room. He only saw the back of his head, but the dark stains through his clothes gave him all the answers he needed.

The door shut behind him, leaving only them. 

“What is your real reason?”

“Sir?”

“Why are you here, Sirius Black?”

“I want to join. I have been on the other side of this and it is ugly, It needs your help. It needs to be fixed. There is disease because people are too ignorant to work towards stopping it. It is poor because there are selfish people who’d rather be left alone with their millions of dollars then take time and make sure everyone has food to eat. Has a bed to sleep in. With your vision, it could all be fixed. I always was on your side, I just could not be near my parent’s after what they did for so long.”

“Do you know why they died?” Sirius remained silent at this question.”It’s something I have not divulged with Regulus. He may be my second in command, but there are things he still can not completely understand in this world. We learned what they did to you and Regulus and so we killed them. They were my closest followers, but in this new world, I will not have physical harm to the young. They are the future and that is what leads to corruption. So, Walburga and Orion paid their debt in blood.” 

“Good.” Sirius squeaked out. “What are the protocols I must go through to get where Regulus is?”

“As I have said, Regulus is my second in command. Even though he is your brother, if he says you speak the truth, then I will allow you to earn my trust with time.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Now go. Regulus will deal with you. I must be left.” Sirius turned around and went out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Right as he stepped out into the hallway, a hand wove itself into his hair, gripping it tightly, and turned his entire head downward. He yelped out in pain as he was shoved roughly against the wall. There was another hand that covered his mouth. He was dragged against the wall, shoved into another room, and thrown onto the floor.

He heard the door click closed behind him and he jumped to his feet quickly. “There were probably more civil ways of doing that.” His brother remarked.

“That was more fun.” A voice that he couldn’t place responded. The lights flicked on and he looked up at his brother and, of course, Severus Snape. Remus Lupin had his hands behind his back and was resting against the wall, appearing to be analyzing the situation before him. “What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Why have you come back? Why are you here?” Regulus whispered.

“You bloody _tosser_ !” Sirius whisper-shouted. “Hello to you too, my brother I haven’t seen in years! How is life going over here?“ His voice was laced with sarcasm. "What the bloody _hell_ is wrong with you?!” 

“ _We_ have a mission and _you_ are jeopardizing it, Black!” Snape spat.

“Oh yeah? Well, _excuse_ me for not believing you.” Sirius snapped back. “I actually am here to-”

“Oh shut it. I won’t vouch for you, but I will give you Lupin. We have this under control. I don't need you.” Regulus snarled.

“Of course you still need me, how else would you get him out of here?! Why do you think you were sa-”

“I _never_ needed you! You didn't _HAVE_ to take all of it! You didn't _HAVE_ to be the hero! _No one asked you to_!"

"No one _asks_ another _human being_ to be starved, beaten, or _unconscious_ for years of their li-"

"You weren't obligated!" Regulus interrupted, yelling. Both of them forgot about the two people watching this scene unfold.

"Of course I'm obligated to make sure a _fucking_ _TEN-YEAR-OLD_ is still _BREATHING_ BY THE _MORNI-_!"

"Now I'm a _burden_. This is why you should have never fuckin d-"

"That's not how a _normal person functions!_ Would you rather wake up screaming in the night, or scrubbing your hands until you _bleed_ under the sink because you don't want to remember what you _did?_ Do you want to be _starved_ for days on end?"

"'Oh look at _ME_! I’m all _PERFECT! I_ _PROTECTED_ my younger _BROTHER_ and I’m all bloody _GOOD_ and shit! I wear _rock_ T-shirts and shredded _jeans_ and ride a _fucking_ motorcycle!"

_"Shut the HELL UP."_

_"ANYTHING_ to _PISS OFF_ MUMMY AND DADDY!" Regulus was screaming at this point. " _ANYTHING_ so they'll _HIT_ me hard enough and I don't have to _remember_ that _THIS_ IS MY FAMILY!"

" _REGULUS_ -!"

"You DIS _GUST_ me! Then you go and run off because some _guy_ you snogged-”

“You _KNOW_ Walburga _KILLED HIM!"_

"Oh take that and SHOVE IT UP YOUR-!"

"AND THAT'S _NOT_ YOUR BUSINESS! PERFECT?! You said PERFECT?!"

"THAT'S HOW YOU ALWAYS TELL YOUR STORIES, YOU AS THE BLOODY HERO A-!"

"‘Why can’t you be more like _Regulus_? Why can’t you be _normal_?! You were obviously the experimental child as you're such a FUCK UP!!"

"AS IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT _WORSE_ BY _-!_ "

"You're eating a sandwich? WELL HERE'S A BROKEN _RIB_!! HERE'S TWO!!"

"YOUR TWISTING THE STORY NOW. YOU WENT _AFTER THEM T-!"_

"WHAT ABOUT A CONCUSSION? WANT TO NOT EAT FOR DAYS ON END?! WE CAN MAKE THAT _HAPPEN_!!"

"You DID THINGS TO MAKE THEM COME AFTER YOU ALL THE FUCKING TIME!"

"If you think that, you really weren't paying any fucking attention." Sirius's voice dropped low and quiet. His fists clenched and unclenched, Snape was getting ready to break up a fight. Tears were streaming down Regulus's face, and Sirius finally let a tear fall down his. "The worst of it was at night. When _you_ were asleep. Why do you think you woke up some nights alive? Who do you think drug Orion away from your door at 2 A.M. as he held broken glass because you're _smart_. 'Too smart for your own good.' So _no_. They were fucking crazy, and if you think it only ever got that bad because I was purposely in their way, then you need to fucking rethink what you actually remember."

"Then why did you leave me alone in that house?" Regulus voice broke, and he angrily wiped the tears off his face.

"You said it yourself. I'm not a hero." 

"Sorry to break this up... but we don't have time to waste. You better be grateful these rooms are soundproof, otherwise, you two would be fucked for letting your bloody childhood issues and anger management problems get in the way of trying to act like mature adults. Now if you're done, would you mind acting like thirty-one and thirty-three year olds, and Regulus, we can find a way to get them _out_ of here. Sirius, this is our job, and you are going to _leave_.”

Sirius glowered at Snape. “Fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

They were all extremely lucky that Addler and he had made an exit plan for the mission, also that it had only been about an hour since Sirius was dropped off. “Give me your radio.”   
“What? No!” Snape protested indignantly. “I’m not-”

“Regulus?” Sirius asked, patience running thin. His younger brother gave him a very annoyed look, but handed it over nonetheless.

After a few minutes of messing with the frequency and controls, as well as ignoring the hushed protests from Regulus, Sirius got the right channel. “Addler. S-R-M-C-7-1 safe. I ha-”

“Listen here ‘Addler,’” Regulus snapped as he snatched the radio away from Sirius.

“Regulus!”

“Bloody Mary.” Snape sighed, putting his head in his hands as he leaned against the wall, apparently done with the whole situation. 

“Now we have Sirius Black _and_ Remus Lupin. What have you learned from this?” There was silence on the other end of the radio. “Come and get them, but do not EVER come back or send anyone. If you do, I will know and I will sell them out. I don’t need any more responsibilities.” Regulus threatened.

“Regulus….? Regulus Black?” Addler asked quietly. 

“Yes? Who else?” There was another pause before Sirius broke the silence. 

“You… you thought he was dead.” Addler didn’t respond. “Oh, this is bloody _brilliant!_ You thought I’d just pop over here and not find that out? That's just _bloody_ fantastic. You're lucky I don’t fucking _quit_ right now. How do you think that would have gone? _And_ you lied to me! You told me, to my face-”

“We can discuss this later, Mr. Black! Did you ask the security question?”

Sirius turned to the man. He was bruised and cuts littered his face, the scar that ran from his temple to his lip was a lot less prominent than it was in the photo. There was a faded scar that ran from his collar bone to under his shirt that Sirius decided he would love to run his tongue along. Remus stared right back. “ Who was little May and what did she love?" 

"You had to choose that one?” Remus asked with a sad chuckle. “May was June’s doll, n’ she loved parties and her little teddy bear.”

“Are you okay?” Addler worried.

“Oh just fine. Bleeding half to death, but just fine.” Sirius grabbed the radio back from Regulus, who didn’t even try to protest.

“Yeah, you’re gonna need to gather the medical supplies and make a few drinks.” Sirius said, glaring at Regulus.

“Alright.” The radio cut out and returned to static. 


End file.
